Deceitful
by Punk Raven
Summary: A short relation of what happened to Sheik when Zelda chose him to be her whipping boy. Not for Zelda fans. May contain hints of a romantic relationship between Sheik who is his own person and Link. Currently on Hiatus.
1. The Elders

**Author's Note:** This is my first fic so please be kind! I'll accept constructive criticism though:)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deceitful**

We are the Dreamers. We have been hiding for so long, deep in the shadows of the Hyrule Royal Family. Living deep in the catacombs of Hyrule Castle, like a dirty secret. And that seems to be what we are to the young princess. A tool to be used and abused when needed, and then thrown out when we have outlived our usefulness.

But we are the Sheikah.

As a matter of fact, one of our young warriors, Sheik, we call him, was chosen by the princess to go on a quest for her. Although she did not explain fully what she wished for him to do, and against our better judgment, Sheik went anyway.

We warned him, but he went regardless.

Many moons passed before we saw him again. That night, after the defeat of the Dark One, he returned to us, bruised, beaten and in emotional turmoil. He told us what he had seen, and experienced while he was up above doing the princess a "favor".

_A Shadow may never look upon the Sun, but from the Darkness._

His duty, he told us, was to be a Guide for the Hero of Time.So he went to the Temple of Time and met the Hero. His appearance, Sheik described for us, was one of a mortal God.

_But Sheik described him in a way we would understand; the Hero shone to him like the Sun would to others._

Sheik told the Hero of the turmoil the land of Hyrule was in, how Ganondorf (cursed be that name!)

had taken over shortly after the Blade of Evil's Bane was pulled from its pedestal and how he was the only one who could save Hyrule. Sheik explained that he would have to wake the Sages in the Temples scattered across the land.

He told us how he directed the Hero to the Temples and taught him the warp songs, and how throughout that time he became closer and closer to the Hero of Time, whose name, he informed us, was Link. At the last Temple, the Spirit Temple, Sheik appeared to Link for what he believed might be the last time. That was when, he said, Link noticed something was off.

_Shadow Temple... Here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred..._

It seems that when Sheik came back from teaching Link the Nocturne of Shadow, and reported in to the Princess, she became violent, not just physically, but emotionally as well. She insulted his family, of whom the only one left was his Aunt Impa, and told him she would never allow him near Link again because she felt he was taking the Hero away from her. She then (this, we understood was painful for young Sheik to recount, even to us) proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life with both magic and harsh physical means.

_...The flow of time is always cruel..._

She broke three ribs, fractured his wrist, broke the ankle of his left leg and nearly crushed his right knee cap. On top of all of it, she burned the skin of his face to such a degree... No, best not to mention that. She then proceeded to steal his image, and that is what broke him. He said he did not remember much of what happened after that, just that she had guards throw him into a dungeon, while she went in his image to meet Link in the Temple of Time, until she said she would return.

_What could we do, after all, we were trapped between two Masters, both undesirable._

We assume that around the time the Princess said she would return was around the same time the Hero defeated the Dark One. That was where it was supposed to end for the Hero, the Princess sent him back to relive the childhood that was all but ripped away from him, hoping he would not remember any of his experience with Sheik. But to torture him, she left Sheik's memory intact. Now it is around the time when Link would truly be seventeen, the age when he took up the mantle of the Hero.

Sheik has healed up, but he has yet to move on from the close relationship he had with Link, before she shoved Link back in time.

_It is something that grows over time...a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time...The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go..._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's end Note:** So? How was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated even if there is some criticism.


	2. Sorrow

**Author's Note:** This is just a short snippet but I thought I would share it with anyone interested in a different viewpoint of my first story Deceitful. It's likely that the more reviews I get the better grasp I'll have on the plot bunny running around in my head.

Rain.

One of the things people seem to dislike the most about the world.

But not me. I suppose it reminds me of renewal, of going back in time to a state of freshness, of newness.

But in other ways it reminds me of her. Of how she ruined my life by giving me a chance to look at the sun, and then taking it away, just like she took him away.

Sometimes I hate myself, for being so weak to think she would do something for someone other than herself, and for thinking she would not take something away as her 'payment'.

Another part of me feels sorry for her, knowing that the only way for her to feel wanted is to take love away from someone else. But as I sit here, in the catacombs under Hyrule Castle I know even if she were offered happiness she would not change.

There was a time I felt happiness, cared for those around me, but now I feel only distrust and anger. I am a shadow, and like we have been taught, feel nothing, for I am only a tool and I know that I have been used like one.

Only once have I been loved, and it was that love that destroyed my life. I would give anything to have that love back, to have him back, speaking to me, holding me. But he no longer knows who I am. He's never even met me.

And it's all Her fault!

When the Elders deem me well enough to be let out of the infirmary she will know exactly how much I 'appreciated' her interference.

Because I am a Survivor.

I am Sheik.

**End note: **I know it was awful but I needed to get it out there. Please review.


End file.
